


Down Dark Corridors

by Helholden



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hallway sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chase. It always began with a chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Dark Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to make up for that depressing fic. This is my apology.

* * *

 

It was the sound of her laughter that drew Sebastian down the dark corridor. He caught a glimpse of her dark hair and the silver skirts of her dress flying outward as she fled around another corner, and he followed her with an even pursuit. He saw her, then, at the edge of the hall, pausing, grinning at him. Her hand was on the wall, her dark eyes full of amusement, her beautiful face flushed and her chin titled down as she regarded him.

 

Slowly, she raised a hand and beckoned him with a single finger.

 

Sebastian came towards her, but Mary continued to back up until the hall ended in a round alcove with a cushioned seat and a large three-pane window. Slivers of moonlight spilled through the glass, catching on her dress, making it sparkle like the stars in the night sky. Mary gathered her skirts into her hands, pulling them up a few inches from the floor, and sat down on the window seat.

 

She continued to pull her dress up, though, slow and careful with the movement as he approached her, and Sebastian knelt before her. There was a circlet in her hair, silver like her dress, glimmering in the light it caught. He reached out for her legs, almost hesitantly, taking the invitation because she was giving it to him, but still always careful about her wanting it, wanting this, from him.

 

Mary’s smile only grew deeper, though, and she tilted her head back, exposing her throat in the moonlight.

 

Slipping one hand beneath her gown, Sebastian reached up with the other to take the back of her neck. He drew her towards him for a kiss, laying his lips on hers with a soft touch that was almost teasing as he ran his hand up her leg past the edge of her stocking. Sebastian meant to remove whatever undergarments Mary wore underneath her gown, but when his hand reached her hip, he found it bare.

 

Sebastian pulled back from their kiss, staring at her with the smallest measure of disbelief.

 

Mary grinned at him, a devious little grin, and giggled almost girlishly. “I didn’t put any on,” she whispered, drawing close to his mouth again. Her breath was hot against his lips, and Sebastian pulled her back quickly, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. He deepened it, delving his tongue past her lips, and Mary moaned softly at the intrusion.

 

She parted her legs, and Sebastian made quick work of sliding his fingers against her sex, finding just the right spot, and working his hand against her until Mary was grasping at her dress, gasping against his mouth between their kisses, and falling back shakily onto the window seat. He let go of her to slide his other hand up her dress, placing it flat against her thigh to hold open her legs as he slipped a finger inside of her. She was hot and wet, but Sebastian couldn’t be as slow as he normally was with her. He couldn’t take his time.

 

They were in public. Even if it was dark and even if it was nighttime, there was a chance of them being seen. He rose from the floor to lean over her, thrusting his finger in and out of her with haste, drawing a deep shudder out of her body.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Mary moaned aloud, her chest heaving as she fell onto her elbows on the window seat.

 

He grasped the back of her head and kissed Mary hard, thrusting another finger inside of her. A surprised squeak left her mouth, but she was happy. She spread her legs further, and Sebastian moved on top of her. He withdrew his fingers to rub them in a circle against her clit, adding enough pressure to produce another quake out of Mary. She was shaking, her hands grasping at the back of his head. He pressed his thumb down hard on her clit, and Mary made her loudest noise yet, a deep tremble reaching through her nerves.

 

She pulled back from their kisses. “Bash, _please_ , now—”

 

“Always so eager,” he said, teasing her, but there was a small smile on his lips as he spoke.

 

“ _Now_ ,” Mary demanded, and he always obliged.

  
Sebastian pulled back from Mary, returning to his feet, and took her arm gently with his hand to usher her to stand. He always took her on a bed or soft cushions somewhere, but tonight, he wanted something different.

 

He wanted her against the wall.

 

She rose at his bidding, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Quickly,” she said, “we don’t have much time, Bash—”

 

“Is that a warning?” he teased yet again, nipping at her earlobe.

 

“Take me now,” Mary whispered urgently, kissing the side of his face. “Take me here. I want you, Bash, I love you—”

 

Those were the words that always got him. Not _I need you_ or _I want you_ or _take me_ , but _I love you_. They were his weakness against her, but Sebastian never saw them as a weakness. They were his strength. Her love for him; it made him bold, and it made him reckless. It made him lose all sensibility, and he captured her lips in another kiss, indulging in the soft press of her lips to his. She was so beautiful, he thought, even with her hair in a mess and even with the throes of passion in her. It was supposed to be sinful, but it felt heavenly.

 

Sebastian pinned her against the wall. Mary gasped, pulling free from his lips, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. Even though they were out in a hallway and she was demanding him to have his way with her, she still looked surprised when he chose the wall instead of the window seat.

 

“Sebastian—” she said, but before she finished, he hooked his hands under her legs and lifted her up. Mary quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders tight with both arms, and so Sebastian let go of her legs. He reached between their bodies with some difficulty to undo his breeches, catching her mouth in another kiss.

 

When he freed himself, he placed one arm underneath her and slowed his kiss. A moment passed with indolence, with her hand against his cheek and with his lips gentle to hers. He lifted her a little more, shifting against her, and took himself in his hand.

 

Their lips parted, Mary’s swollen from his affections, and he opened his eyes to see an almost pained expression upon her face as she stared down at his lips. Her fingers caressed his cheek. “Se _bas_ —”

 

He thrust into her, causing her to break halfway between his name and gasp. Her grip around his shoulders tightened, her legs tightened as well, and Mary leaned into the wall to brace herself for support. Sebastian thrust into her again, finding a rhythm in no time. He placed both of his hands beneath her to support her, and Mary released her arms from around his shoulders to place them both on either side of his face, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Her breathing quickened, and their lips broke apart more than once. He couldn’t be slow, though. They couldn’t be caught, so the roll of his hips was as rapid as her breathing and his while she clutched onto his face and pulled him close again to drown him in another kiss. Sebastian delved his tongue into her mouth, losing himself in the feel of this perfect woman, his beautiful, intelligent, and passionate queen. He was hers at all times, day and night in her service, but Mary was only his in the dark when no one else was looking, all heads were turned away, and all the candles were snuffed. But when she was his, she was his completely, even if it was only in the dark.

 

Sebastian pulled her from the wall suddenly, ushering a gasp from Mary, but he carried her to the divan and placed her down on the cushions. He knelt between her legs as Mary looked up at him. She looked like a goddess with her dark hair spilled all around her, her deep eyes filled with love and a mixture of lust, her cheeks flushed, red lips parted, and her bosom heaving beneath her gown. The moonlight shone again in the silver circlet in her hair, and he wondered by the grace of God why he had been allowed to have her—to have her heart, her love, her body—to have _her_ , bastard that he was.

 

He bent down to kiss her, touching her face with the tips of his fingers, a motion so gentle that it was disrupted with his sudden thrust into her body again. Mary gripped at his arms, a deep sound reverberating in her throat. She couldn’t moan aloud with his mouth against hers. Sebastian grasped the window ledge with his right hand, using it as leverage as he drove into her, and Mary gripped onto him for dear life, biting on her lip to hold back her cries.

 

He slipped his other hand beneath her back at level with her hips, raising them. It gave him a deeper angle into her body, and Mary’s grip became so tight that it began to hurt him. Her face was scrunched tight, and Sebastian kissed her again, loosening her lips and releasing her moans into his mouth once more. He felt her body clench up as she grew closer to her release, every muscle tight and taut; he never had to touch her if he hit just the right spot inside of her to unfurl her in his arms. He was there now; her arms slipped from him, her movements becoming erratic. Mary clutched the divan instead, gasping instead of calling out, her eyes rolling back as her back arched, her whole body falling into the violent shudders of her climax.

 

Quickening his hips and gripping the stone more tightly into his hand, Sebastian pushed himself over the edge and collapsed atop of her, his breath nearly gone, his muscles nearly sop as another spasm passed through him. He tried to catch his breath, but his chest was hurting. His muscles burned, and yet it was the best feeling in the world.

 

Mary cupped his face with both hands, drawing him towards her. She kissed his lips softly, and he returned the loving motion of her mouth. Sebastian let go of the stone ledge, bringing his hand to her face to grace her cheek with his fingers. Her skin was so soft and warm, and he just wanted to stay here in her arms, but he knew they had to get up and straighten their clothing. He knew they couldn’t stay here, lying in each other’s arms, with him still inside of her, even if he didn’t want to leave. Her embrace was everything good in this world, and he wanted to stay in it forever. Her smile was the sun, her lips were the flame, scorching him, while her eyes were the very essence of God’s love as they looked back at him.

 

“I love you, Mary,” Sebastian murmured against her lips, stroking her cheek. He kissed her again, a soft touch of lips to lips with no tongue. It was chaste.

 

The tips of her fingers caressed his cheek as well.

 

“And I love you, Sebastian,” she said softly, her voice full of that love she spoke of, and she kissed him again. “I don’t want to go, but . . . ”

 

 _. . . but we’ll be caught_. He heard her unspoken warning without her having to say it. Sebastian pulled back from her, rising from the divan, and he carefully helped Mary back to her feet as well. He fixed his breeches quickly, tucking himself back in and lacing up, and then he helped her to straighten out her dress. It was more of an excuse to put his hands on her again, though, because Sebastian slowly ran his hand over the swell of her breast beneath her gown, and Mary’s eyes rose to meet his.

 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and captured her lips in one last kiss. His other hand tangled in her hair as Mary’s hand touched his cheek, her other arm snaking around his middle to pull him close as well. If they could not stop touching each other, they would be caught in all their brazen glory in the hallway.

 

Sebastian kept kissing her, though, even when he knew it was enough.

 

“Mary,” he said between kisses, “you’ll have to tell me to stop, or I won’t . . . ”

 

“You know I don’t want you to . . . ”

 

“Let’s not be . . . ” he said, kissing her lips once more, working his way down to her jaw. “ . . . Foolish, Mary.”

 

“I am your fool, then,” she whispered back, her hand falling to his tunic, fingers grasping the material tightly in her fist.

 

Just then, footsteps echoed deep down the hallway.

 

They swiftly pulled back from each other. Mary stepped away until at least a few feet had appeared between them, her hands now clutching the sides of her skirts. Sebastian glanced down the hallway, seeing a guard in the distance. The guard was carrying a torch in hand, and he was making rounds for the night.

 

Sebastian looked back at Mary. “I will find you later,” he said. “Go, now. Before they see you.”

 

Mary only smiled partly at him, though. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He liked that about her, how she wasn’t afraid anymore. Neither of them were in the ways that they should be, given what they were doing was treason.

 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Mary told him, and then she was gone, hurrying down the hallway in silence, her hair and her skirts flowing behind her.

 

Time slowed down as he watched her go, disappearing around a corner in a blur of silver and black. Somewhere in his mind, Sebastian heard her giggling again. _A chase_. It always began with a chase.

 

He smiled softly and turned away, leaving the corridor as well.

 

 


End file.
